Un intercambio no tan justo
by Anna Walker
Summary: Luego de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch, Scorpius tiene demasiada sed... así que irá por el jugo de calabaza más cercano que encuentre -ScorpiusxRose- Respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins


_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Harry****Potter** son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

_**Summary:**Luego de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch, Scorpius tiene demasiada sed… así que irá por el jugo de calabaza más cercano que encuentre –ScorpiusxRose- _

_**Respuesta ****al ****reto ****Primum ****del ****foro ****The****Ruins.  
><strong>(cuyas administradoras amablemente me invitaron a participar)_

_**Características del fic:**_

_- Palabra para concursar: "**Sed**"  
>- Pareja: Scorpius x Rose –Scorse-<br>- Género: Romance/Comedia  
>- Rating: K+<br>- Palabras: 1,159  
><em>

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Un intercambio no tan justo**

…

Scorpius dio una última vuelta sobre el campo de Quidditch en su escoba antes de por fin dar por concluido su entrenamiento. El resto del equipo de Slytherin se había ido hacía ya bastante tiempo, muy seguramente directos al Gran Comedor para esperar la cena, pero él había decidido quedarse más tiempo, buscando aclarar su mente de cara al enfrentamiento que tendrían contra el equipo de Gryffindor en los próximos días. Ser capitán del equipo no resultaba sencillo, mucho menos cuando los resultados no se les habían dado del todo en lo que llevaban del año escolar.

Aquello seguía molestándolo. Era su sexto año en Hogwarts y muy seguramente sería recordado, no sólo por venir de una estirpe de Mortífagos, sino también por haber sido el peor capitán que el equipo de Slytherin hubiera tenido jamás. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo habían podido haber perdido contra Hufflepuff de una manera tan vergonzosa? ¡Era inaudito!

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando deshacerse de esas ideas antes de que terminaran por exprimirle el cerebro. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y con un movimiento ágil desmontó de la escoba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del campo. Después de tantas horas de haber practicado su vuelo como loco, tenía la garganta más seca que un desierto y la boca le exigía algo refrescante para calmar la sed.

Su camino de regreso hacia el castillo transcurría sin ninguna novedad hasta que un extraño ruido llegó hasta sus oídos, parecía una recitación interminable de algo que le era imposible entender a la distancia a la que se encontraba. Antes de poder detenerse, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquel murmullo.

Apenas avanzó unos cuantos metros, cuando pudo ver qué, o mejor dicho, quién era la fuente del sonido: Rose Weasley estaba sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había en un libro como si fuera alguna clase mantra o algo así. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba cerca.

Soltó una pequeña exhalación cansada, dispuesto a reiniciar su camino cuando una fuerte corriente de aire se coló entre los árboles, haciendo volar la media docena de pergaminos que Rose tenía a su alrededor. Uno de ellos fue a dar directamente hasta él, quedándose atorado en su pierna. Se inclinó para tomarlo y vio que se trataba de una lista de pendientes, algo fácil de deducir pues tenía escrito con letras grandes la frase "Cosas por hacer" en la parte superior del pergamino.

Durante dos segundos se debatió seriamente entre la posibilidad de dejarlo en el piso o entregárselo, hasta que sus ojos captaron el vistazo de algo que repentinamente captó su interés: ahí, junto a los libros que tenía a su derecha, había un vaso lleno de algo que parecía ser jugo de calabaza. Sus labios le ardieron, recordándole el motivo por el que había dejado de volar en el campo de Quidditch, y entonces supo que tal vez podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

Dio un par de pasos hacia donde ella estaba y la escuchó soltar una maldición mientras hacia un esfuerzo por reunir sus pertenencias de nuevo cuando una nueva corriente de aire volvió a sorprenderla.

— Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo haciendo notar su presencia—. Parece ser importante.

Rose dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida de no ser la única en ese lugar, más aún por ver a Scorpius Malfoy parado frente a ella. Abrazó un poco más los pergaminos que tenía pegados al pecho y estiró su mano derecha para alcanzar el que él tenía en la mano.

— Gra… —su voz se desvaneció cuando él retiró la mano que sostenía el pergamino—. ¿Qué haces? Devuélvemelo por favor.

— Quid pro quo —dijo él mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

— Te doy tu pergamino a cambio de tu jugo de calabaza.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a decir sin poder comprender.

— "¿Qué?" —repitió él con ironía— ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

Rose sintió la molestia fluir por su cuerpo al escucharlo burlarse de ella. Había veces que solía fastidiarla en clase, pero esta vez no caería en sus provocaciones, tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, mucho por estudiar y mucho más por aprender.

— No tengo tiempo para esto. Dámelo —ordenó con firmeza, acercándose a él para intentar quitarle el pergamino.

Dio inicio un extraño forcejeo mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo por quitarle su lista de pendientes y él se esforzaba por lo contrario pero, considerando que él era casi una cabeza más alto que ella, las cosas no estaban resultando sencillas para Rose; y eso logró sacarle una sonrisa a Scorpius por verla dar pequeños saltos frente a él.

Finalmente, aprovechó un descuido de ella cuando logró alcanzar el pergamino y tomó el vaso de jugo que había permanecido en el piso cerca de ellos.

— ¡Malfoy, ése es mi jugo de calabaza!

— Era —respondió él, alejándose un paso para evitar que ella fuera a quitarle el vaso—. Además, yo lo necesito más que tú.

Con completa estupefacción Rose vio cómo él se llevaba el vaso a los labios y se tomaba sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento, el jugo que ella había traído consigo para tomar mientras estudiaba.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera lo probé! —exclamó casi lloriqueando porque había estado guardando el jugo para cuando terminara con el capítulo que estaba repasando y ahora él había aparecido de la nada para hacerla enojar y, además, robarle su bebida.

Rose comenzó su cadena de reclamos, sintiéndose realmente indignada hasta que él se movió a una velocidad casi sobrenatural y la puso con la espalda contra la corteza del árbol, haciéndola callar por la impresión. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en otra cosa, los labios de él se estamparon en los suyos en un intenso beso que le robó el aliento en un parpadeo y que le dejó con las piernas temblándole como gelatina, haciéndole realmente difícil recordar siquiera cuál era su nombre completo.

Tan vertiginoso como inició, todo eso terminó cuando él se separó un poco para mirarla desde arriba.

— Listo, lo has probado —dijo mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar su escoba que había caído al piso—. Después me dices si te gustó.

Rose estaba completamente atónita, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido… Scorpius Malfoy la había besado con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo…

— ¡Me debes un jugo de calabaza, Malfoy! —le gritó sintiendo el intenso sabor a jugo de calabaza mezclado con algo más haciendo eco en el interior de su boca.

Mientras se alejaba justo por dónde había llegado, con un andar más calmado que antes, una arrogante sonrisa fue dibujándose en los labios de Scorpius al escucharla gritar.

Curioso, no solamente había logrado quitarse la sed… sino también el mal humor.

Tal vez el intercambio no había sido tan justo como él lo planeó en un principio.

_**«Fin»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Nunca había participado en uno de estos retos, pero fue bastante divertido intentar crear una mini escena con una palabra tan peculiar como lo es "sed", sobre todo experimentando con el género de humor que casi no se me da. "Quid pro quo" es una frase en latín que significa "algo por algo", refiriéndose a dos palabras que significan lo mismo, pero que son usadas de diferente manera, y que se suele utilizar en inglés y en otros idiomas como un ofrecimiento de intercambio._

_En fin… ojalá que no haya quedado muy raro y que se haya entendido. Se agradecen todos sus comentarios, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, críticas –de preferencia constructivas- así que siéntanse libres de dejarlos en un review. _

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


End file.
